1. Technology Field
The present invention relates to a protective cover and an electronic device therewith, and more particularly, to a protective cover with an adjustable length and an electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, a military or an industrial notebook computer is equipped with various antennas, such as a Wireless Local Area Network, WLAN, a Bluetooth and so on. A conventional design for preventing the antennas from collision and providing the antennas with a shielding free space arises as follows. First, a plurality of containing slots with different lengths corresponding to lengths of the antennas is formed on a casing of the notebook computers. Then, each of the antennas is installed inside the corresponding containing slot. Finally, a protective cover with an appropriate length is disposed on the corresponding containing slot for covering the corresponding containing slot, so as to cover the antenna inside the corresponding containing slot.
However, there are various antennas adapted to the military or the industrial notebook computer and different notebook computers have different requirements of the antenna. Accordingly, many protective covers with different lengths are manufactured to cover the containing slots with different sizes. As a result, many toolings are required for manufacturing the protective covers, resulting in great increase of manufacture cost.